Although IL-13 clearly plays an important role in the schistosomiasis model, it remains unclear to what extent targeting this pathway might be useful in the treatment of other fibroproliferative diseases. Therefore, we have begun to investigate the role of Th2-type cytokines in other models of fibrosis to determine whether there are common as well as distinct mechanisms of fibrosis in various organ systems and/or diseases. The models that were set up in the lab over the past few years include a mouse model of chronic asthma, which is being used to investigate the mechanisms pulmonary remodeling in response to chronic allergen challenge, the bleomycin models of lung and skin fibrosis, and several models if intestinal inflammation. Projects completed during the past year: Two reviews on fibrosis were completed in the previous year. These reviews appeared in Nature Medicine and Nature Immunology. Active projects: 1. Transgenic and knockout mice are being used to explore the mechanisms of fibrosis in model of chronic graft rejection. 2. Studies are underway to explore the mechanisms of muscle and lung fibrosis following radiation therapy. 3. Studies are underway to examine the mechanisms of intestinal fibrosis in models of chronic inflammatory bowel disease.